Halloween Confession
by SakuraHatake1
Summary: Sayori and Aidou. AIdou goes to a party with his friends at a park not long after his mom tells him he can go cause she's staying home. See what happens between Aidou and Sayori. T for alcohol.


Okays! Another part of the VK Confessions. Um... It's Sayori and Aidou. Not much else to say. So...  
Enjoy!

* * *

Aidou sighed and looked out the window at the falling leaves. It was Halloween and he was stuck at home baby sitting.

'Damn… This sucks.' thought Aidou. 'I wanted to walk around with kids from school'

"Aidou, honey, you up there?" Aidou heard his mom call.

"Yeah. Why?" said Aidou.

"I'm not going to that party tonight. If you want you can go out with your friend tonight." said his mom.

"Really?" asked Aidou, excitedly.

"Yeah. Your brother is sick and I don't want to leave you here to deal with it.' said his mom.

"Awesome! Thanks Mom." said Aidou before running down the stairs.

Aidou kissed his mom on the cheek before grabbing his coat and going out the door. Aidou pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Kain's number.

"Ne? Kain? Where are you all?" asked Aidou.

"Which park?" Aidou asked after a couple seconds.

Aidou kept walking down the street.

"Okay, yeah I know where that one is. Who all is there?" asked Aidou.

Aidou flipped it to speaker phone so he could put his jacket on.

"Me, Kaname, Yuuki, Shiki, Rima, Ruka, Seirin is in the shadows, Ichijo, Zero is… somewhere with us, Sayori, and you whenever you get here." came Kain's voice through the phone speaker.

"Sayori is there?" asked Aidou, his voice muffled by his sweatshirt.

"Yeah. But I'm going to warn you she's with some kid from the Day class. You better not lose your temper." said Kain.

"I won't. I won't." said Aidou.

"You sure?" asked Kain.

"Yes." said Aidou.

"How'd you get out of babysitting?" asked a different voice.

"Sayori?" asked Aidou confused.

"Yeah." said Sayori.

"Hey. Oh… I got out of babysitting because my brother is sick and my mom is staying home with him." said Aidou. "Why do you have Kain's phone?"

"He handed it to me right before he started throwing up. He had too many drinks." said Sayori. "The person I brought along brought alcohol and made Kain drink some because he's the oldest."

"How is everyone going to get home? So… Wait he's not your date?" said Aidou.

"Everyone's parents are picking them up. That's how we got here." said Sayori. "Here's your cousin."

"Yo.. Kain.. I'm almost there." said Aidou, turning into the park. "Scratch that. I just got here."

"Alright. We're by the fountain. I'll send Sayori to help you get here. You'll get lost." said Kain.

"Okay." said Aidou, stopping just inside the park.

"Alright. She'll meet you by the gate." said Kain, before hanging up.

'Is he trying to kill me?' thought Aidou.

Aidou leaned his head against the gate, sighing. Aidou looked up when he heard a branch break.

"Sayori? You got here quick." said Aidou.

"Yeah… Kaname ran me here. It's easier to get there than it is to get out of the park." said Sayori, leaning against the gate next to Aidou.

"Why didn't one of the girls do it? They could have gotten you here faster." said Aidou as they started walking.

"Yuuki is asleep. Rima is preoccupied with Shiki. And Ruka… Well she's just being Ruka." said Sayori.

"Yuuki being asleep doesn't surprise me. After Kaname removed the memory seal she's been really tired." said Aidou, stopping and looking around. "Are we lost?"

Sayori stopped and looked around, "I think we are."

"Good job.' said Aidou.

"Hey, it's not my fault. You distracted me." said Sayori, getting defensive.

"How did I distract you?" asked Aidou.

"You've been making me want to do this." said Sayori, wrapping her arms around Aidou and pressing her lips to his.

Aidou's eyes widened in surprise before he kissed her back. When Sayori pulled away Aidou asked,

"Wait, you like me?"

"Well yeah." said Sayori. "I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't."

"Oh…. Funny story. I like you too." said Aidou.

"Haha… Wow." said Sayori as she grabbed Aidou's hand and they started walking.

"We weren't really lost were we?" asked Aidou.

"Nope." said Sayori as they turned a corner and saw their friends.

* * *

Okays... That's the end of it. I hope you enjoyed it.  
Let me know what you think.  
R&R


End file.
